Rubix Entertainment
Rubix Entertainment is an American film production / sub-release company founded by film producers Colin Conklin, Samuel Merritt, Braden Perry, and Anderson Konishi in 1983. It is best known for its films Moon Station and Graham's Hammers directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby. Since the 1999 release of Rubix Entertainment's first animated film The Landrums from DJW Animation Studios, live-action Rubix Entertainment films (which were common in the 1980's and 1990's) are being produced much less frequenty, making way for more animated films which include but are not limited to Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service (2003), Steamin' Hot (2004), and Jimmy & Sam 3000 (2006). Filmography *''B14'' (October 4, 1985) *''Discovering Johnson'' (July 25, 1986) *''Soar with Grace'' (August 12, 1988) *''Three Families'' (June 7, 1991) *''Moon Station'' (December 23, 1992) *''TOUCHDOWN!'' (November 24, 1993) *''Fall of Change'' (December 16, 1994) *''Mountain Santana'' (July 7, 1995) *''Static Set Go'' (July 19, 1996) *''Graham's Hammers'' (March 14, 1997) *''Jesse & Jonas'' (September 12, 1997) *''An Evening Movie'' (July 10, 1998) *''The Landrums'' (November 19, 1999; co-production with DJW Animation Studios) *''Julius Caught on Tape'' (April 14, 2000) *''Situation Purple'' (November 10, 2000; co-production with DJW Animation Studios) *''Jesse & Jonas 2'' (June 29, 2001) *''Going Francisco'' (November 21, 2001; co-production with DJW Animation Studios) *''Chef House'' (July 31, 2002) *''One Lost Elmer'' (November 1, 2002; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Minneapolis Mysteries'' (January 17, 2003; co-production with Storyline 72) *''Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service'' (October 17, 2003; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Builderland'' (December 19, 2003) *''Steamin' Hot'' (June 18, 2004: co-production with DJW Studios) *''Back2School'' (April 22, 2005; co-production with Storyline 72) *''Kenny's Drive'' (August 26, 2005; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Midgets'' (April 21, 2006; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Jimmy & Sam 3000'' (November 22, 2006; co-production with Splash Animation) *''Stephanie Spirit'' (April 20, 2007) *''Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town'' (June 15, 2007; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Kitties to Go'' (February 14, 2008; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Twist City'' (November 26, 2008; co-production with Splash Animation) *''How to Switch Schools'' (February 27, 2009) *''New Magicopolis'' (May 15, 2009; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Pilot'' (August 21, 2009) *''Sunnyside Nathan'' (December 18, 2009; co-production with Splash Animation) *''Civilization on my Washcloth'' (February 26, 2010; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Benny's Baseball Battle'' (July 16, 2010; co-production with Bhucker Films) *''Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga'' (November 19, 2010; co-production with DJW Studios) *''The Return of Jimmy & Sam 3000'' (December 22, 2010; co-production with Splash Animation) *''Defender D'' (June 3, 2011; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Adventure Academy'' (September 16, 2011; co-production with Bhucker Films) *''The Tub People'' (November 4, 2011; co-production with Splash Animation) *''The Grimmest Dentist'' (July 6, 2012; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Journey to Turvy Mountain'' (August 29, 2012) *''Mr. Wacky Fox'' (November 16, 2012; co-production with Splash Animation) *''Eddie'' (April 19, 2013; co-production with Bhucker Films) *''Funhouse'' (September 13, 2013; co-production with Splash Animation) *''Drive from Cyberdoom'' (November 8, 2013; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Dimensional Tour'' (January 10, 2014; co-production with Bhucker Films) *''K.G.'s Adventure'' (May 23, 2014; co-production with DJW Studios) *''The Perfect Pies'' (September 12, 2014) *''Steamin' Hot 2'' (June 24, 2015; co-production with DJW Studios) *''The Matt House'' (August 7, 2015; co-production with Splash Animation) *''Chill Bill'' (November 20, 2015) *''Eddie 2'' (April 22, 2016; co-production with Bhucker Films) *''M.I.S.S.I.O.N.'' (June 24, 2016; co-production with DJW Studios) *''LBX: Little Battlers Experience'' (September 2, 2016; co-production with Splash Animation) *''Buddy Movie'' (November 18, 2016; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Defender 2D'' (April 26, 2017; co-production with DJW Studios) *''The Doodle Toons Movie'' (October 27, 2017; co-production with Splash Animation and Clever Clover Productions) *''Tony Tom-Tom in Triple Trouble'' (July 4, 2018; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Jesse & Jonas Go West!'' (December 19, 2018; co-production with Splash Animation) *''Y2k38'' (May 31, 2019; co-production with DJW Studios) *''Evolupia'' (October 23, 2019; co-production with Splash Animation) *''Midgets 2'' (July 31, 2020; co-production with DJW Studios) *Untitled Splash Animation film (December 4, 2020) *''Steamin' Hot 3'' (TBA) *''The Landrums 2'' (TBA) *''Defender 3D'' (TBA) Gallery Rubix original.png|The first Rubix logo, used from 1983 until 2009 Rubix djw.png|The Rubix logo that is used in DJW films as of 2000 Rubix-logo-2009.png|The second and current Rubix logo, used as of 2009 rubixentertainment_originalprint.png|Rubix Entertainment's first print logo (used from 1983 until 2009) rubix_djw-print.png|The DJW-variant Rubix Entertainment print logo rubix-print-logo-2009.png|Rubix Entertainment's second and current print logo (used as of 2009) Category:Companies